


A Halo of Shells

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Shelby is still alive and she calls Pent Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: A flashback to a moment of Good Times with Pent and Shelby.





	A Halo of Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was a request!  
> If you have a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!  
> (They/Them pronouns for Pent)

Shelby pulled Pent along, "Come on, Jack! The tide's low! We might be able to see something cool!" Pent laughed, trying to keep up with her.  
  
"What'll be so cool in the low tide, Shelby?"  
  
"We might see some fish! Maybe starfish or- or clown fish! Maybe a shark!" She laughed and laughed, wading into the water, and not caring that it got the ends of her dress wet.  
  
Pent rolled up their pants to the knee, and waded in themselves to about where Shelby was. She was bent down, moving the sand aside, and using her soaked dress as a makeshift basket to put her findings in. She had already found two small seashells, and a sand dollar.  
  
"I thought you were gonna try to catch fish?" Pent asked, chuckling. She looked up at them and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I am! But I can't pass good ocean finds like these!" She said, holding up a clam and putting it in the makeshift pouch.  
  
Pent shook their head, but set out to looking themselves.  
  
They found clams, conch shells, bonnet shells, auger shells, drupe shells, frog shells (Shelby's favorite), snail shells, moon shells, and more sand dollars than either could count.   
They waded back to the shore, where Shelby set down her finds, looking through them all again, and tossing some of the sand dollars back, laughing when they skipped like stones. Pent sat down and joined her, only managing to make a few skip by the time they were done.  
  
Shelby flopped back on the beach, embracing the warm sun, and Pent set to taking her found shells and setting them in a circle around her head, making her laugh when some sand from one of them sprinkled on her face.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing, Jack, haha!"  
  
"I'm making you a halo of shells," they grinned, and Shelby laughed again.  
  
"I'm a sea angel, then! Shelby, the angel of the ocean, with her crown of sea shells!"   
  
Pent flopped down, laying down on the sand beside her. "What would you do as an angel?" She closed her eyes and hummed, smiling as the thought.  
  
"I'd protect the ocean best I could, keep watch over it and made sure it stayed clean and good for all the fish and wildlife." She turned towards Pent. "What would you do?"  
  
Pent stared up at the sky, watched the few clouds drift above them. "I dunno," They answered, "There's different tiers of angels, aren't there? Maybe I'd do some kind of other angel thing. Something good, I hope." And they laughed.  
  
Shelby hummed in agreement, and took Pent's hand in her own. She turned her head back to the sky and closed her eyes. She rubbed her thumb over Pent's, humming a tune her mother taught her when she was little.  
  
"I think you'll do something good, you just gotta believe you will." Pent nodded, and relaxed, closing their eyes too and humming in agreement.  
  
Shelby continued to hum softly as they took in the sun. It was a nice day, and they'd had a good time. It was time to enjoy the good times as they came.


End file.
